Of Moons, Birds & Monsters
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Au cours d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus sera amené à parler de lui et de son agression, de son statut de loup-garou, de ses amis et de la chance qu'il a eue avec un patient de Sainte-Mangouste


_Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un bruit de très mauvais augure, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le grognement. Lupin s'écarta du lit et alla voir le loup-garou qui n'avait aucun visiteur et contemplait avec envie la petite foule rassemblée autour de Mr Weasley. _Il respira un bon coup avant de tendre sa main avec l'intention de serrer celle de l'homme allongé. Celui-ci, à la fois étonné et méfiant, observa le visage souriant et accueillant de Remus une dizaine de secondes avant d'avancer sa main et de secouer celle offerte par son visiteur inattendu. En relâchant la frêle main du patient de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Remus fut soulagé que le premier contact, souvent d'une importance capitale dans ce genre de rencontres, se soit bien passé. Il posa sa vieille veste en tweed sur le dossier d'une chaise à l'apparence inconfortable destinée à l'usage des amis et de la famille et qui semblait avoir été posée à la va-vite à proximité du lit, avant de s'y asseoir. Il observa le malade quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir un peu la voix et de prendre la parole pour se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Le loup-garou hospitalisé, un homme chétif d'une quarantaine année au teint verdâtre, aux yeux vides et tristes, et aux courts cheveux bruns, était visiblement toujours surpris et un peu soupçonneux de l'intérêt porté par Remus à son encontre. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finir par se présenter.

- Isaac Roxley, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Roxley, déclara Remus avec un nouveau sourire amical et encourageant.

Isaac Roxley parut sur le point de demander de manière peu polie ce que lui voulait Remus exactement, mais ils furent alors tous les deux distraits par la fuite précipitée vers le couloir des jeunes Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, et alors qu'Isaac Roxley s'apprêtait à s'exprimer à nouveau, Molly se mit à hurler sur son pauvre mari qui était tout bonnement incapable de se défendre :

_- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR « C'EST L'IDEE GENERALE » ?_

Remus lança un sourire désabusé à Isaac Roxley.

- Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je refuse catégoriquement de me marier un jour, plaisanta-t-il en désignant Molly d'un signe de tête. Les femmes passent beaucoup trop de temps à crier sur les pauvres êtres faibles que nous sommes à mon goût. Souvent non sans raison, je dois malheureusement bien le reconnaitre. Mais à mon humble avis, un dialogue posé, argumenté et réfléchi a toujours été et sera surement toujours plus efficace que des cris stridents et des cheveux arrachés, ne trouvez-vous pas, Mr Roxley ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Molly traitait son époux d'imbécile heureux et ajouta d'une voix forte, afin de couvrir les hurlements furieux de la matriarche :

- Est-ce que vous êtes marié, vous ?

Isaac Roxley haussa les épaules et se contenta de répondre de manière très évasive :

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Puis, les sourcils froncés dans un air qu'il semblait vouloir inquisiteur, il reprit :

- Ecoutez, Mr Lupin…

- Remus, l'interrompit précipitamment le concerné. Appelez-moi Remus.

« Toujours mettre l'interlocuteur en confiance. Lui demander de vous appeler par votre prénom est un moyen rapide et discret d'y parvenir » : Remus appliquait les conseils de Fol-Œil à la lettre.

- Mr Lupin, insista Isaac Roxley, sa voix plus rauque encore qu'auparavant, je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous attendez de moi, alors je propose que nous mettions les choses au clair dès maintenant avant que vous ne me fichiez la paix.

Ah. Cet Isaac Roxley semblait coriace. Visiblement, avoir été mordu le remplissait de haine. C'était sans doute dû à l'âge tardif de sa vie qui avait vu sa contamination. Remus n'aurait pas su dire si c'était plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Bien sûr, accepter aussi mal sa lycanthropie le pousserait probablement à fuir les loups-garous de l'under-world et à chercher à garder vivante son âme de sorcier, mais un tel potentiel de haine pure pouvait aisément être manipulé par ces mêmes loups-garous marginaux.

- Je n'attends rien de vous, Mr Roxley, répondit rapidement Remus avec un nouveau sourire.

- A d'autres. Les humains ne font jamais rien gratuitement. C'est inhérent à l'espèce.

- Pourtant, je n'ai aucune autre raison d'être là, à vous parler, que celle de vouloir engager une simple conversation polie et aimable.

- Oh que si, vous en avez une autre de raison, espèce de sale porc, répliqua Isaac Roxley d'un ton dur, froid et amer. Vous éprouvez simplement une sorte de fascination malsaine et révoltante pour ma nouvelle… condition, disons… dont il ne fait aucun doute que votre ami à lunettes allongé là-bas vous aura sûrement parlé.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je pense juste que personne ne devrait être seul le jour de Noël. Encore moins si c'est dans un hôpital qui ne propose comme décoration pour votre chambre que ces hideux oiseaux peints au plafond, répondit Remus très franchement, ignorant l'insulte et la remarque concernant sa lycanthropie de son interlocuteur.

Isaac Roxley sembla déstabilisé, puis confus, et honteux. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne réponde à son tour, les yeux dans le vague, et passant la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

- Oh… et bien… je dois vous dire «z88;merciz88;», je suppose. Et… vous présentez mes excuses.

Remus se contenta de sourire, de hausser les épaules pour signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il passait outre cet affront, et de reprendre le fil de la conversation précédente, comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il y a de très bons côtés au mariage… J'en suis même relativement certain, en réalité. Il y a possibilité de fonder une famille, et ainsi de contribuer à la construction et à l'amélioration de notre société tout en rencontrant un certain niveau de développement et d'épanouissement personnel…

Il soupira, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, on sentait poindre dans sa voix une certaine amertume, presque des regrets.

- Mais bien sûr, il y en a certains d'entre nous qui ne sont tout simplement pas fait pour le mariage et la paternité. Le sort aura voulu que je sois de ceux-là.

Il fit une grimace et ajouta à voix basse, en se penchant vers Isaac Roxley :

- Dans mon cas, le sort s'appelle « lycanthropie. » Tant pis mon bon Remus, la normalité ce ne sera pas maintenant pour toi, tu pourras toujours réessayer dans une autre vie ! Enfin, quand même, notez que quand je dis que la vie de famille n'est pas pour moi à cause de ma lycanthropie, ce n'est que le résultat d'un choix personnel. Je ne veux pas infliger à une femme la douleur d'accoucher d'un enfant trop différent. Mais on peut remercier la lune de ce côté-là, tout fonctionne parfaitement d'un point de vue… physique. Si ça peut apaiser une de vos inquiétudes… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Isaac Roxley regarda Remus avec de gros yeux ronds, comme s'il avait mal compris ce que Remus venait de lui dire.

- Vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous… Non… C'est une blague…

Le regard de Isaac Roxley se promena alors entre Remus et ce pauvre Arthur, qui subissait toujours les foudres de son épouse concernant son traitement, et il sembla faire le lien.

- Alors c'est vous, « l'homme charmant qui s'accommode très bien de sa situation » ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la curiosité.

Remus eut un petit rire amusé. Comptez sur Arthur pour grossir les situations…

- « Un homme charmant » ? répéta-t-il. Arthur est vraiment un ami…

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

- Quant à savoir si je m'accommode effectivement très bien de ma situation… Disons que j'ai su apprendre à vivre avec. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, pour tout vous dire, cela fait si longtemps que j'ai été mordu que je ne me souviens pas tellement de ce que c'est, la vie sans mon petit problème de fourrure.

Isaac Roxley marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répéter, avec un air non dissimulé d'incrédulité, d'amusement et d'incompréhension :

- Votre « petit problème de fourrure » ?

Remus haussa les épaules, tentant de chasser les souvenirs dont il allait devoir faire abstraction. Il n'était pas ici pour parler de lui mais pour écouter ce qu'Isaac Roxley avait à exprimer.

- C'est un petit… disons un petit surnom trouvé par un ami pour désigner ma condition en public, du temps où j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard.

- Vos amis savaient que… ? s'étonna sincèrement Isaac Roxley.

Remus soupira très discrètement. Soit, si parler de lui-même conduisait Isaac Roxley à faire la même chose, il lui fallait tenter se chance.

- Bien sûr qu'ils savaient, ces idiots ! Evidemment, vous imaginez bien que je n'étais pas assez fou pour le leur révéler moi-même. La peur du rejet, vous vous en doutez mieux que quiconque, j'imagine, parce que c'est surement celle que vous éprouvez vous aussi en ce moment. Mais j'ai eu la très mauvaise idée de devenir ami avec les garçons les plus intelligents de notre promotion, alors j'aime autant vous dire que mon sale petit secret n'a pas fait long feu…

Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans le vide et les souvenirs de ces temps incertains à l'école de sorcellerie, à l'époque où ils étaient encore jeunes et où Voldemort n'était qu'un nom vague et abstrait…

- Mais le bon côté de l'intelligence de mes amis, reprit finalement Remus, c'est qu'ils ont aussi compris que problème de fourrure ou pas, je restais un gamin comme les autres à ceci près qu'il avait un alter ego poilu et un peu dangereux quelques nuits par mois, un gamin qui essayait simplement de se faire lui aussi une place dans le monde impitoyable qui nous attendait tous. Etre un loup-garou, ce n'est pas dire adieu aux relations humaines.

Suite au silence de Isaac Roxley, il ajouta :

- Et vous m'avez l'air d'un homme suffisamment intelligent pour savoir choisir des amis tout aussi intelligents que les miens et que vous-même. Ils comprendront, et ils accepteront, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur. J'en suis sûr.

A ces mots, Isaac Roxley soupira.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Loup-garou ou non. J'ai toujours eu un côté asocial un peu trop développé.

- J'ai très longtemps cru que j'en avais un, moi aussi, répondit Remus. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser que mes amis ne l'étaient pas par de la pitié ou de la curiosité suscitée par ma condition mais parce qu'ils considéraient que j'étais assez intéressant pour qu'on prenne la peine d'essayer de me connaître. Et je suis sûr que vous avez des amis, même sans vraiment vous en rendre compte, parce que je suis intimement persuadé que tout le monde vaut la peine d'être connu.

Remus hésita un instant avant d'ajouter en riant :

- Quoi que, je crois que je me passerais quand même bien d'entendre les chansons de Celestina Moldubec sur les ondes de la RITM.

Isaac Roxley eut un petit sourire triste.

- Ma femme aime cette chanteuse.

Parfait. Il se mettait à parler de lui, l'oiseau avait pris son envol et la confiance ses marques.

- La fameuse « Si on veut » ? s'amusa Remus maintenant que son interlocuteur semblait plus enclin à la discussion.

- Celle-là même. Disons qu'elle a… beaucoup de mal - encore plus que moi - à s'accommoder de ma nouvelle… situation. Tellement qu'elle a décidé de demander le divorce.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Remus tandis que derrière lui, Molly se laissait bruyamment tomber dans un fauteuil attenant au lit de son mari, les membres tremblants de rage. Parfois, poursuivit-t-il, ceux en qui nous avions confiance s'avèrent malheureusement être ceux qui nous tournent le dos le plus facilement…

L'image furtive d'un vieil ami nommé Peter passa devant les yeux de Remus, et après avoir cligné des yeux, il dut se forcer à revenir à la conversation actuelle.

- Ne soyez désolé pas, Mr Lupin. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. A moins que ça ne soit vous qui m'ayez mordu, auquel cas je me verrai dans l'obligation d'arracher votre tête à mains nues, répondit Isaac Roxley en riant.

Remus sourit quelques secondes, c'était bon puis, d'un ton plus sérieux, il ajouta :

- Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?

- De ma femme ?

- De votre agression.

- Et de la vôtre ? répliqua Isaac Roxley.

Remus hésita un instant. Réussir sa mission, oui. Mais porter son intimité en étendard ? La dernière fois qu'il avait raconté son agression, c'était à trois garçons de son âge qu'il considérait comme des frères. Avait-il vraiment envie de revivre ce souvenir douloureux ? Mais Remus se rappela que le plus important était le bon fonctionnement de l'Ordre du Phénix et la réalisation des objectifs que le Professeur Dumbledore avait confié à tout le monde, lui-même compris. Et puis ce souvenir lui paraissait tellement loin… Il n'y attachait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sans qu'il n'en aie conscience, ses mains se serrèrent fermement sur ses genoux un peu tremblants, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je venais d'avoir sept ans. Mes parents et moi habitions le charmant village de Battle, dans le Sussex, à cette époque. Pour mon anniversaire, ma mère avait consenti que j'aille jouer seul à Mansers Shaw jusqu'à 20 heures. Cela faisait des semaines que je la suppliais de me laisser y aller tout seul. Je pensais être assez grand pour pouvoir le faire. Oh, quelle mauvaise idée ! J'ai passé un très bon moment, plongé dans mes propres jeux d'enfant. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que je m'étais perdu dans la forêt et la nuit a fini par tomber alors que je tournais encore en rond pour trouver la sortie qui me ramènerait à mes parents. Et ensuite, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. Le noir complet. La première chose claire qui me revienne à l'esprit, c'est de me réveiller dans un lit avec une morsure énorme et brulante sur l'épaule et le visage baigné de larmes de ma mère penché sur moi. Mes parents m'ont alors expliqué que ma vie ne serait plus jamais tout à fait la même…

Remus haussa les épaules.

- C'était un doux euphémisme, constata-t-il. Mais quelque part, ça résumait assez bien la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Isaac Roxley tourna la tête.

- J'ai été mordu il y a une semaine seulement, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais toujours pas… ce que ça fait… comment ça se vit… la … la transformation…

Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Il préparait le terrain pour la partie la plus importante de la conversation. Celle qui sauverait ou non Isaac Roxley.

- Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, Mr Roxley, c'est vraiment très loin d'être un moment agréable. Mes premières transformations ont été absolument atroces. Je sens encore la douleur, parfois, lorsque je dors… Et je ne vous mentirai pas : si on finit par avoir moins mal avec les années, on ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. Et l'idée que l'on n'est plus tout à fait humain, c'est assez dur à vivre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'assumer et m'accepter. Pour concevoir que l'on puisse voir un être humain intelligent, au-delà du monstre que je suis. Mais j'imagine que vous vous battez déjà avec cette impression.

- Une affreuse semaine dans le monde très peu accueillant du dégout, du doute, de l'incertitude et de l'anormalité monstrueuse, confirma Isaac Roxley.

- Dans notre malheur, nous avons la chance de vivre à une époque qui connait la potion Tue-Loup, murmura Remus, avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- Les médecins m'en ont parlé. Comme si une potion pouvait nous guérir.

- Nous guérir, non. Je pense ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que notre mal est incurable. Mais la potion Tue-Loup aide à accepter l'horreur de notre situation. Elle rend la transformation moins douloureuse. Et puis, psychologiquement, savoir qu'elle existe c'est important. Parce que savoir qu'elle existe, c'est savoir que les sorciers nous reconnaissent une existence propre. Une part d'humanité malgré… notre petit problème de fourrure.

Remus fit une pause, s'humecta les lèvres et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il abordait maintenant le point capital de son argumentaire : il lui fallait absolument convaincre Isaac Roxley qu'il restait un être humain.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est important pour vous de ne jamais oublier que vous êtes avant tout un sorcier. Vous rencontrerez peut-être des loups-garous qui vous encourageront à cultiver votre différence. Mais la cultiver, c'est se replier sur soi et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa misère. Gardez bien à l'esprit que votre transformation, elle n'occupe que quelques nuits dans le mois. Le reste du temps, vous n'êtes personne d'autre que Isaac Roxley.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez comme un homme politique ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Un air désintéressé affiché sur votre visage mais de votre attitude transpire que vous attendez quelque chose de moi.

Remus, déstabilisé, cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doué que Dumbledore pour manipuler. Il fit pourtant comme si de rien n'était, mais il ajouta rapidement :

- La seule chose que j'attende, c'est que vous me parliez de votre agression.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. On ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- Elle est motivée par l'envie de vous aider à votre vider votre sac. L'empathie est-elle si vilaine ?

Isaac Roxley capta le regard de Remus et y planta le sien une vingtaine de secondes. Ce qu'il y lut sembla au moins lui convenir, à défaut de lui plaire, car il haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge.

- J'étais parti faire du camping…

Il hésita et ajouta :

- Avec Jayne.

- Votre femme ?

- Ma fille.

- Oh. J'ignorais que vous êtes père.

- Evidemment que vous l'ignoriez, ce n'est pas inscrit sur mon front…

Il détourna les yeux, et le visage résolument tourné vers les oiseaux multicolores peints sur le plafond, il prit la parole.

- Quant à mon agression… C'était pour son anniversaire. Comme c'est étrange, hein ? Pour une fille de son âge. Jayne vient d'avoir neuf ans et elle n'a rien exigé d'autre qu'une semaine de camping avec moi sur l'ile de Raasay. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, une journée de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse aurait été préférable. Surtout vu les températures. Du camping en décembre… On n'a vraiment pas idée… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime malheureusement trop ma fille pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit alors Jayne et moi nous sommes retrouvés à planter une tente au sommet d'une colline de l'île de Raasay. C'est vraiment une très jolie île, soit dit en passant. Très froide aussi, en décembre au moins, à voir le reste de l'année, mais elle reste très jolie. Malgré sa faune un peu… dangereuse. Nous avons en tout cas passé quatre premiers jours vraiment très agréables, reculés du monde et de sa folie. Avant que ladite folie ne finisse par me rattraper… Nous nous promenions toute la journée, Jayne prenait des photos avec un appareil que son grand-père maternel lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Elle veut être journaliste, vous savez ? Elle est incapable de tenir en place, toujours à courir partout, à vouoir découvrir des choses. Elle m'impressionne beaucoup ma fille. Le soir, on faisait un feu de camp, on chantait des chansons en mangeant des marshmallows, et on allait se coucher dans notre petite tente. Jayne refusait que je lance un sort de chaleur à l'intérieur. Pour faire comme «z88;pour de vraiz88;» parait-il. Alors on avait froid. Mais on faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Et puis une nuit, vous savez ce que c'est, j'ai dû sortir pour… me soulager. Je me suis dirigé vers un petit bois, à deux pas de notre tente, et je me suis à peine enfoncé dedans. Cinq mètres, tout au plus. Mais je suis au regret de dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de baisser mon pantalon. Pantalon que j'ai… mouillé… sous… sous l'effet de la peur. Ca s'est passé très vite. En moins de deux minutes, j'ai été mordu à la jambe et elle n'était plus qu'une vaste plaie béante et sanguinolente. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des centaines d'épines empoisonnées dans le mollet. Ma peau brûlait comme le sable brûlant des déserts africains sous le soleil malgré le froid glacial qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, et j'ai réellement cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce gros chien qui allait me dévorer, en commençant par arracher cette jambe et la deuxième, puis mes bras et même ma tête. Je le voyais se précipiter sur notre tente aussi, et engloutir ma pauvre petite Jayne d'une seule bouchée. Au moment même où cette image s'est introduite dans ma tête, j'ai eu plus peur que mal. Et j'ai eu plus peur de perdre ma fille que de perdre la vie. Mais il est reparti, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je n'ai même pas pu distinguer la couleur de son pelage, tant ça a été rapide. Alors je suis resté là pendant des heures. A tenir ma jambe qui saignait. Je me suis vu mourir d'une hémorragie. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Et je n'entendais venant de la direction de notre tente. J'ai vraiment imaginé le pire pour Jayne. Et le plus étrange, c'est que pendant mon agonie, j'avais plus mal au cœur en m'interrogeant sur le sort de ma fille que je n'avais mal à la jambe.

Et puis un Moldu qui habitait par là m'a trouvé. Allez savoir ce qu'il fichait dans un sous bois à une heure pareille. Toujours est-il qu'il a appelé les… les médecins, je crois qu'ils les appellent comme ça… et qu'ils m'ont transporté dans un hôpital moldu. Trois heures plus tard, un Médicomage transplanait dans mon box aux urgences pour me dire que j'avais été agressé par une créature magique et qu'ils allaient devoir me transférer très rapidement à Ste Mangouste. J'ai compris que c'était sérieux, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point. L'attente du verdict a été presque plus dure à vivre que l'annonce en elle-même. Savoir que quelque chose de grave se déroule, mais ignorer quoi… C'est atroce. J'ai attendu encore trois heures et on m'a apprit que la créature en question était un loup-garou. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour prendre la mesure de ce que cela signifiait exactement. Que j'allais moi-même en être un. J'ai très mal réagi. Je réagis toujours très mal. Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu pendant presque quarante-trois ans est fini. J'ai dû dire adieu à ma vie normale. Adieu à mon statut d'être humain. Je dois même dire adieu à mon mariage. Et à ma fille. Ma femme Anita semble considérer que je représente une trop grosse menace pour Jayne. Je vous l'ai dit, je crois qu'elle s'accommode encore moins bien que moi de ma nouvelle condition. Même si je me dis qu'elle a sans doute raison, quelque part. Cette bestiole m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Il se peut que je fasse la même chose sur Jayne. Rien n'est exclu, j'imagine. Et puis je suis un monstre. Je n'ai simplement pas le droit de vivre normalement. Cette punition est… normale, logique, quelque part.

Remus observa Isaac Roxley. Ses yeux brillaient et Remus savait pourquoi, si bien qu'il hésita quelques instants, cherchant ses mots avec soin et précaution.

- Rien n'est exclu, non. Mais vous n'êtes pas coupable de ce qui vous arrive. Vous n'avez pas à être puni par votre épouse parce que vous avez été mordu. Et je crois nécessaire que vous gardiez à l'esprit que vous êtes un père, avant d'être un loup-garou. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne vous transformerez qu'à la pleine lune ? Vous éloigner de votre maison trois jours par mois suffira à mettre votre fille hors du danger que vous représenterez ces jours là. Et priver votre fille d'un père, c'est la mettre en danger plus surement que si vous restiez auprès d'elle. Elle aura besoin de vous pour se construire et devenir une femme. Ne laissez pas une morsure et quelques poils se mettre en travers de votre chemin, Isaac. J'ai toujours voulu enseigner, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus magique que de transmettre le savoir et la connaissance. Et j'ai fini par enseigner. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas duré, parce que malheureusement, il se trouvera toujours des gens qui auront peur de nous. Mais j'ai essayé. Et quand je mourrai, je pourrai être fier de moi. Quand je me suis réveillé, ce jour-là, ma mère pleurait, mais mon père m'a dit quelque chose de très sensé. Que certes, ma vie changerait du tout au tout, mais que je devrais être reconnaissant envers les astres d'être toujours en vie, et que ça serait stupide de ne pas profiter de ce cadeau en me repliant sur moi-même. Et il avait raison. Alors j'ai enseigné. J'ai donné des cours particuliers pendant des années, puis j'ai été embauché à Poudlard. Sur les lieux même de l'endroit qui m'a vu me construire en tant qu'être humain. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, Isaac. Des êtres humains. Seulement trois nuits par mois, nous nous devons de nous retrancher. Mais le reste du temps, nous avons droit au même traitement que les autres. Souvenez-vous en. Votre différence, si elle est visible, c'est que c'est vous qui la cultivez. C'est que vous seul vous empêchez de vivre.

Lorsque Remus se tut, ses membres tremblaient et sa voix était secouée de trémolos. Tous ces mots que James, Sirius et Peter lui avaient dits, des années auparavant, sonnaient encore vrais, malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Et en les disant à son tour à Isaac Roxley, c'était à la fois une vérité universelle qu'il transmettait, et un hommage qu'il rendait à ses amis.

Isaac Roxley sembla peser le poids des paroles de Remus. Derrière eux, Mrs Weasley changeait les bandages de son mari, son instant de fureur oublié.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça, Remus ? Quel est votre intérêt ?

- Je vous le répète, ma démarche n'est motivée que par mon empathie, Isaac. Les symptômes physiques de la lycanthropie ne se soignent pas. Contrairement à mon ami Arthur, qui pourra enlever ses bandages dans quelques semaines et ne s'en sortira qu'avec une simple cicatrice, vous serez un loup-garou jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Les Médicomages ne soigneront jamais votre petit problème de fourrure. Alors moi, je soigne le reste. Je soigne votre avenir, et je soigne votre âme.

- Et vous faites ça de manière désintéressée ?

- C'est Noël. Et les oiseaux du plafonds sont vraiment moches. Rien n'est plus beau qu'un Phénix. Et que les messages que ces oiseaux-là véhiculent.

Remus hésita un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Son travail de membre de l'Ordre commençait véritablement.

- Vous avez entendu parler de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?


End file.
